Don't Let Me Go
by Devil Enchantment
Summary: What if instead of George being hit by the curse that Snape did, someone else who was disguised as Harry Potter had been hit instead and it wasn't just a case of missing half an ear. This is the story of what happened, and the changes that happen within. New Updated Version of Chapter 1


_AN: I apologize, for it being so terribly written all those weeks ago and I've only just decided to edit it, so I hope it's improved and it makes sense. ~ Devil. _

The Dursley's had already left and the house was empty with Harry having finished packing his bag and had left his unusually tidy room, going down the stairs and had set his bag as well as the cage with Hedwig in down.

As Harry stepped towards the cupboard under the stairs, the place he used to sleep in silence just like the house was and opened the door, switching the light on and had noticed the toy soldiers that he used to play with.

Then he picked one up and eyed it for a few seconds before suddenly placing it back down; as he heard a rumble of a motorbike before switching the light off and moved from where he was standing, quite quickly to open the front door, opening it.

And he was greeted by Hagrid and then Ron, who was the first one to enter the house before the messy black haired green eyed wizard got greeted by Hermione next – both of them hugging and then she was the next person to enter.

"You're looking fit," Hagrid stated, in a kind tone with him still standing outside.

"Yes, he's absolutely gorgeous"

Mad-Eye said in a 'sarcastic' kind of way as he had pushed past Hagrid and had come into the house with his broom as well as a large sack that was tied with rope then he made the comment of getting cover before someone murdered Harry.

"Evening," Harry said, awkwardly as he watched him go through into the living room where Ron and Hermione had gone; then Arthur Weasley followed with Kingsley not far behind him as Harry had gone in as soon as he could.

"Kingsley, I thought you were looking after the prime minister," The green eyed messy black haired wizard commented, looking a little baffled as well as surprised to see Kingsley there.

"You're more important," Kingsley said, standing with his back facing the mirror and was direct opposite to the doorway.

Before Harry turned around, hearing Bill Weasley's voice with him having been scarred by Fenrir Grey-back, the night that Albus Dumbledore had died and the two of them shook hands before Fleur Delecour had come into the empty room.

The exquisite long blonde haired, large deep blue eyed petite witch had greeted Harry with a hug and a kiss on the cheek just as Fred and George had entered, with Fred making a comment about Bill's scars.

And then with Mundugus Fletcher already being in the room, having entered before Bill and Fleur; the last two that came in were Nymphadora Tonks – Lupin and Remus Lupin with the latter making a joke about reminding Fleur that Bill takes his steaks, a little on the raw side now.

"My husband, always the joker…" Tonks said with a smile on her face, with her then starting to say something but Mad-Eye had walked from the other side of the kitchen, back into the living room doorway, snapping at them.

As he didn't want to stay long, with all of them well alert of what would lay ahead, and what could end up happening.

"Potter, your underage. Which means you've still got the trace on you," He stated, with Arthur standing behind him.

While Lupin, Mundugus and Kingsley were standing at the front of the living room right by the window and the rest of them were all gathered around, with Harry being in the 'centre' of the room and he looked confused at Mad-Eye's words.

Which made Mad-Eye explain that they couldn't use anything that the trace would detect so they opted for brooms, thestrals and of course Hagrid's bike, with everyone listening carefully.

"That way, if anyone is out there waiting for us – and I reckon they will be. They won't know which Harry Potter is the real one," Mad-Eye explained, after telling them that they would all be going in pairs.

"The real one?" said Harry, his eyebrows raising and his stomach churned as he saw a grin appearing on Mad-Eye's face as he got out a flask, with him saying that he believed Harry was familiar with the type of brew.

"No," Harry exclaimed.

"Absolutely not."

"Told you, he would take it well." Hermione chimed in, first staring at Harry and then across at Mad-Eye with her best-friend side glancing at her before shaking his head, adamantly against the idea.

"If you think I'm going to let everyone risk their lives for me, I – I…" Harry spluttered, seeming not to be able to finish his sentence.

"Never done that before, have we" Ron commented, staring at the back of Harry's head who then turned slightly, saying no twice.

"This is different – I mean, taking that. Becoming me…" He trailed off, stopping himself from finishing his sentence.

"Well none of us really fancy it, mate," George said.

"Yeah," Fred stated, pausing briefly.

"As what if something went wrong and we'd end up looking like a scrawny…git forever" He whispered the last word, which made George snicker a little and Tonks looked at the pair of them, shaking her head.

But all, Harry could do was look at the two of them in disbelief and he grunted, still not liking the plan, at all.

"Everyone's of age, Potter," Mad-Eye said, looking directly at Harry with a calm/disgruntled expression on his face.

"They've all agreed to take the risk."

"Ahem," Mundugus coughed, making himself noticed in the room with Lupin turning his head to look at him just like Kingsley did.

"…I've been coerced." He said, with him trying to be 'charming' as he introduced himself to Harry.

Mad-Eye told him to be quiet after that and the man looked a little startled but nevertheless, he took a step back and looked away for a few seconds with everyone now looking at the ex-Auror, clearly listening.

"Alright, Granger as we discussed." He said with Hermione moving quite fast, ripping some of the back of Harry's hair out and the latter didn't look very pleased as his friend put the hairs into the flask.

With Mad-Eye stirring it a little and then everyone seemed to shift around, with those who were going to take it forming a line with George and Fred being the first ones to actually take the poly-juice potion.

Then Mundugus, followed by Fleur, Ron and Hermione with them each pulling facial expressions and had different reactions to it as some grew smaller in height and one or two seemed to grow a little taller.

And Harry watched it, feeling disturbed by what was happening in-front of his very eyes.

"Wow – we're identical" Fred and George said at the same time, looking at each other before Mad-Eye made a comment that they weren't just yet with them all getting ordered to get dressed into the clothing that had been in the tied sack.

Which they all did in a rushed manner, with Harry also getting ordered to get changed and Ron had made a comment about knowing that his sister had lied about a tattoo on Harry's chest, with one or two things being said afterwards.

"Right, then. We'll be pairing off – each Potter will have a protector," Mad-Eye instructed with him telling Mundugus that he was with him and told each one that they had to stick tight together.

"As for Harry,"

"Yes," Each 'Harry' replied which made Mad-Eye scowl.

"The real Harry,"

"Here," Harry said with him still wearing his grey top from before, while the others wore red tops which he soon put on and they were all dressed the same.

"You'll ride with Hagrid,"

"I brought you here, sixteen years ago…" Hagrid began, moving slightly from his spot with him lowering his head so he didn't hit it off the ceiling, yet he was interrupted by Mad-Eye who wanted everyone to be ready, so they could leave.

Once they started moving out of the house, the real Harry had let Hedwig fly off with him carrying the bag that he had packed earlier that evening, and each one was ready to set off after a minute or two had passed by.

With Ron, Fred, George, Tonks, Lupin, Mundugus, Arthur and Mad-Eye being the ones who were going to be on the brooms while Fleur with Bill were on a thestral just like Hermione was with Kingsley, and Harry was with Hagrid in the side car.

"Head for the Burrows, we'll rendezvous there!" Mad-Eye stood in-front of all of them, with his broom at his side while speaking, telling them that it would be on the count of three.

"Hold tight, Harry" Hagrid murmured to Harry, with the half-giant starting the engine of the motorbike.

"One,"

"Two,"

"Three," Mad-Eye shouted the last word, letting his broom make a noise on the stones and that was when everyone had set off, one by one with each having their own protector.

And then half way in the air, Mad-Eye had passed Hagrid and Harry on his broom with him looking at the messy black haired wizard before disappearing through the clouds, and Harry saw what looked like to be thunder.

Although, as they got further and further into the clouds – it was clearly not thunder at all as there was an attack of Death Eaters, firing different spells and chasing Harry's friends which made a gut-wrenching feeling hit him.

The thestral that Kingsley and Hermione were on, flew straight in-front of the flying motorbike with spells being casted but for some reason, Hagrid just made them get further away even though they were being chased.

"Hagrid, we have to help the others!" Harry insisted, worried for each and every one of them.

"I can't do that, Harry" Hagrid said, telling him that it was on Mad-eye's orders before he pressed a button and flames shot out of the back of the motorbike with them seeming to speed downwards with no idea what was going on.

As while three Death Eaters chased Harry and Hagrid, everything was chaotic up above back where they had last been with spells and curses being fired, some succeeding to hit their target and some missing.

Yet one particular bad curse had hit one of the 'Harry's' and to make things, even worse Voldemort had made himself known – flying without a broomstick or anything and was shooting curses at each one.

Despite the fact that Mundugus had seemed to just disappear, having gotten too scared at one point after seeing Mad-Eye get hit by a curse and everything was blurry at that point, as each protector and 'Harry' had to continue on.

With Hedwig being killed by a Death Eater when she had attacked the only one that had succeeded in getting close to the real Harry, and he did shout for her but the owl seemed to fly downwards at an alarming speed.

And that was what gave him away to Voldemort, although that didn't seem to last very long as the wand that he had been using seemed to split or not take as much 'pressure' as it was supposed to do and the Dark Lord was enraged.

As telephone lines were destroyed and Harry had to desperately control the motorbike because Hagrid still hadn't regained consciousness due to being hit by a spell although when the half-giant did.

The 'power' of the motorbike seemed to be fading as they passed through the wards not far from the Burrow which made the Weasley's home shake as the motorbike had crashed down into the water and eventually, they stopped.

Not knowing what happened, the two thoroughly soaked made the walk to the Burrow with Molly and Ginny, rushing out to greet them and to find out what happened.

"Harry, Hagrid – what happened?" Molly asked, urgently – clearly worried.

"Where are the others?"

"Is no one else back?" Harry asked, looking horrified.

"They were on us, right at the start Molly," Hagrid explained.

"We didn't stand a chance."

"Well, thank goodness you two are alright." She murmured, trying not to show too much worry in not only her facial expression but her tone of voice.

"It was an ambush," Hagrid said, trudging his water stained boots across the grass and followed Molly who went towards the Burrow while Ginny went to Harry's side, a look of concern etching across her face.

"Ron and Tonks should have already been back," Ginny whispered, lowering her voice slightly because she could still hear her mother and Hagrid retreating into the house.

"Dad and Fred too."

Then they heard a noise with Lupin and George being the first ones to arrive back, both of them going into the house – followed by Harry and Ginny although Lupin was correct, in actually asking Harry a question in which only the real one would know.

"We've been betrayed. As Voldemort knew you were being moved tonight, and I had to make sure you weren't an imposter." Lupin breathed deeply, as he spoke.

With it seeming to go quiet when there was another 'rumbling' noise and Lupin had rushed out of the house, with Harry not far behind as well as Hagrid and they were somewhat relieved to see Ron and Tonks.

The latter rushing towards Lupin, embracing each other while Harry had rushed over and hugged Ron, tightly even though deep down he knew that he shouldn't be the only one hugging him.

"He deserves that, you know. As I wouldn't be standing here, if it wasn't for him" Tonks said, having seen Harry and Ron quickly hug each other.

"Hermione?" Ron asked Harry, having looked from Tonks and Lupin to stare at his best-friend who just shook his head, quietly telling him that she wasn't back with Kingsley, yet.

Although just as George had come out of the house, with Ginny standing in the door-way; Bill had arrived with Fleur on the thestral and both of them had gotten off it just as another security question was thrown their way.

And that deep gut wrenching feeling was back in Harry's gut again, as he and Ron stood side by side before being told to go inside the house, by Mrs Weasley; who was clearly concerned about those who were still missing.

As they didn't know what had happened to the others, with it being silent as Bill thought it would be best to wait until everyone else was back before telling any of them about what had happened with Mad-Eye and Mundugus.

Where were Fred and Mr Weasley?

Where were Hermione and Kingsley?

Those were the two questions on each other's minds, as well as thinking about where Mundugus and Mad-Eye were; but when there was another rumble in the wards, George was relieved to see his twin in one piece as well as his father.

"Are we the last back?" asked Arthur, curiously as he eyed each face present after Remus had yet again asked an important question, to him and Fred.

"No," answered Tonks, softly who was concerned just like they were because Kingsley and Hermione should have been back even before her and Ron, should have been which made all of them worried about what could have happened.

As there had been so many Death Eaters out there, waiting for them and Harry had remembered seeing Kingsley, and Hermione flying on the Thestral in-front of the enchanted motorbike that he was in with Hagrid.

Arthur had briefly thanked Tonks and Lupin for bringing his sons back in one piece, before joining Molly in the house just like the others – Hagrid, Ginny, Bill and Fleur had gone into the house with Ron, Harry, Lupin and Tonks joining them with Fred and George.

With everyone being quite silent until they heard an outcry coming from a Thestral and a noise that sounded like struggling with Lupin suddenly rushing back out of the house, as they knew that Hermione and Kingsley were finally back.

But he wasn't the only one who rushed outside as Harry had ran out after him, only to see a sight that was horrifying; as Kingsley was struggling to keep hold of a blood stained Hermione who had cuts across the top half of her body and her hair was sticking to the right side of her face.

"Hurry, into the house!" Kingsley said, with Lupin helping him keep her up right as they brought her into the house and past Bill as well as Fleur and Tonks, who stood still with horrified/shocked expressions on their faces.

As Molly had to prepare the couch for them to place Hermione down onto it, who was going in and out of consciousness because of the blood loss and once they did, Kingsley had took a hasty step back.

Feeling rather guilty, over the fact that it had happened and that she had been injured, although there could have been a much more worse out-come than what had actually happened.

"What happened?" Harry asked, hesitating a little as he had gone to sit near Hermione, to hold his friend's hand as Molly and Ginny – who helped her mother, the best she could with trying to heal the wounds.

"_Snape," _Kingsley said, breathlessly.

"Snape!" shouted Harry and Ron, at the same time.

"He lost his hood during the chase. _Sectumsempra _was always a speciality of Snape's, and I wish I could say that I'd paid him back in kind, but it was all I could do to keep Hermione on the thestral after she was injured, as she was losing so much blood."

Silence fell between all of them as they all eyed each other, or Hermione who was still being healed by Molly, and Ginny was helping her peel away the jacket that was stained with blood, as the wounds were quite horrific.

As the cuts were jagged and some deeper than others, by the way they looked and they knew that she was lucky; as it could have been much worse like getting cut in half or her having actually died when the curse had hit her.

"Will she be okay?" Ron asked his mother, watching every move as he was concerned about his best-friend with his mother having found a calming draught to give her, after a blood replenishing potion.

"I can't make the wounds disappear, completely but…she's alive," Molly murmured, softly as she had managed to do all she could for Hermione, before they just had to wait to see how she felt herself.

Then Bill couldn't wait any longer, as everyone was anxious enough as it was and they would only get more anxious because Mad-Eye and Mundugus hadn't returned, so he explained that Mad-Eye was dead.

That Mundugus had taken one look at Voldemort, and had disapparated right in-front of their eyes and Mad-Eye had fallen from his broom, which then made everyone feel sombre as they didn't expect any of them to die that night.

"There was nothing, you could have done" Lupin reassured Bill, as he had listened to him say that they had a dozen Death Eaters on the tail so they couldn't have tried to catch Mad-Eye, because of it.

Hermione had stirred around into consciousness after Lupin had spoken, with Ron and Harry now joining her side and asked her how she was feeling, but all she could do was mumble a few words that sounded like she was telling them; she was fine.

Everyone was relieved in some sense after that, and Kingsley had gone back to Downing Street to protect the Muggle Prime-Minister while Bill and Lupin had soon left in search of Mad-Eye's body because no one wanted it in the hands of the Death Eaters.

Although, it seemed no use in the end as they couldn't find any trace of his body anywhere and eventually; they ended up calling it a 'night' with them returning to the Burrow, with the knowledge that one of them was dead.

Another was injured.

And another one had disappeared.

Which made everything feel sombre as Molly had to check on Hermione, every so often because of her injuries and Harry had been debating about leaving, that night with him having left the Burrow; with the intention of going.

But Ron persuaded him to stay, telling him that they had to be here for the Wedding, and they had to see if Hermione would still be able to come with them on the Horcrux hunt as everything had changed.

Especially since, the brightest witch of her age was injured and now scarred with somewhat thick pale scars across the top half of her body, in jagged lines – starting from her collarbone and shoulders, downwards.

Yet, Harry thought that it was a miracle that Hermione had survived, as he remembered using the spell on Draco Malfoy, and watching in horror as his school enemy laid in a pool of his own blood; before Snape – himself had healed him…


End file.
